Zanarkand Pie
by Dragyn
Summary: Parody lyrics to "American Pie." It's game summary, but mild spoilers. Have fun. Mwee.


**Zanarkand Pie**  
  
Oh, not so long ago but I can't remember when, the day Sin rose out of the sea.  
I had fans and oodles of fame,   
But Sin shot beams and wrecked my game.  
And scared the livin' flapjacks outta me.   
  
Next thing I knew, I was soarin'.   
Met up with the dude named Auron,   
We fought off the Sin Spawn,   
Zanarkand was near gone.  
  
The short guy told me that I cried   
Then the big fish almost had me fried.  
I found a temple and hid inside,   
I wished... I would... have died.  
  
Oh...  
My, My. He told me Don't cry.   
I've aspired and I'm tired, and I really want pie.   
I wanna go home and I'm not gunna lie.  
I say that this journey will make me die.  
This adventure will make me die.   
  
Did Rikku just save my life?   
And some Al Bhed guy has his knife   
Pressed firmly against my neck.   
And they make me work under the sea.   
That's okay, I've got company.   
And we'll have a talk later on the deck.  
  
Well I knew that Sin would soon arrive.   
I can't believe that I'm still alive.   
I woke up on a shore.   
My Blitzball move really did score.  
  
Wakka found me and promised me lunch  
Met the Summoner and the Guardian bunch.   
I may be wrong, but it's a hunch.   
This chick.... will make.... me die.  
I started singin...  
  
My, My. He told me Don't cry.   
I've aspired and I'm tired, and I really want pie.   
I wanna go home and I'm not gunna lie.  
I say that this journey will make me die.  
This adventure will make me die.   
  
So on the boat is when we saw Sin.  
So we took a harpoon to his fin.  
But I knew that he would get away.   
He went to destroy half of some small town.  
But we fought his fin, and It went down.   
And we got to Kilika okay.  
  
I watched Yuna do her nifty dance,   
Got Ifrit when we had the chance.  
And Yevon we did hail.   
To Luca we did sail.   
  
We played Blitzball and man, did we lose.   
And Seymour did his little muse.   
Auron came and I sang the blues.   
How come.... I didn't.... die....?   
I was singin'...   
  
My, My. He told me Don't cry.   
I've aspired and I'm tired, and I really want pie.   
I wanna go home and I'm not gunna lie.  
I say that this journey will make me die.  
This adventure will make me die.   
  
Mi'hen walkin' and some more talkin'.   
There was a sunset and I was mockin'  
That old Maester Mika guy.   
The Chocobo Eater came.   
And we fought it, man it was so lame.  
And renting Chocobos made battles so dry.   
  
Now Operation Mi'hen started.   
So Seymour came and the crowd parted.   
The crusaders lost bad.   
I found out that Sin was my dad.   
  
So Yuna danced and we hurried on.  
After killing that big Sin Spawn.   
Mushroom rock was just about gone,   
Now why.... didn't.... I die?   
I started singin'...   
  
My, My. He told me Don't cry.   
I've aspired and I'm tired, and I really want pie.   
I wanna go home and I'm not gunna lie.  
I say that this journey will make me die.  
This adventure will make me die.  
  
Oh, so once Yuna had prayed enough,  
We rode on that large Shoopuf.   
And I met Rikku once again.   
At Guadosalam, we saw Zanarkand.   
Seymour offered Yuna his hand.   
And then I knew that this creep was not a friend.  
  
We went to the Farplane; met a ghost,   
Jyscal appeared, though he is toast.   
Next, the plane of thunder.   
It did made me wonder...  
  
We did some stuff and killed that Seymour.  
I wished we'd done it before.   
Because we'd have to kill him some more,  
Man, why... won't he.... just die?   
I'm still singin'...   
  
My, My. He told me Don't cry.   
I've aspired and I'm tired, and I really want pie.   
I wanna go home and I'm not gunna lie.  
I say that this journey will make me die.  
This adventure will make me die.  
  
Lots of stuff happened after that.   
But I played Blitzball and that was phat.   
I found out Yuna was gunna die.   
She's kidnapped, we went to save her.   
That old man Cid did us a favor.   
Without the airship we really couldn't fly.   
  
We rescued her and ran away.   
And what happened next, I dare not say.   
We found out Yevon's not good,   
So destroy it, we all should.   
  
And so we decided to fight Sin.   
But we had to fight him from within.   
It was much harder than his fin,   
It roared.... and then.... it died.  
And I was singin'...   
  
My, My. He told me Don't cry.   
I've aspired and I'm tired, and I really want pie.   
I wanna go home and I'm not gunna lie.  
I say that this journey will make me die.  
This adventure will make me die.  
  
My, My. He told me Don't cry.   
I've aspired and I'm tired, and I really want pie.   
I wanna go home and I'm not gunna lie.  
Told you that this journey will make me die.  



End file.
